


Planning

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Strategy & Tactics, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy plan for the future of their combined camps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

Clarke is busy in her tent with planning - it’s been hectic to try and figure out what to do with all the new people, but she has to admit that they’ve been a big help already. They’ve also quickly become a part of the group as well, forming friendships and what she thinks are a few more than friendships based on what she’s seen.

Bellamy steps into her tent without even knocking or announcing himself. She had mentioned wanting to talk to him about some uses for the new people that she had thought up. And while he could think of a million better ways to spend his time, most of them with Raven and Jorge, he had agreed.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” he says, maybe trying to startle her just a bit.

Clarke moves to the side, unfazed by his arrival, to show him the papers she was working on. “About the jobs for our new people,” she says, pointing to a chore chart that she’s made, “Most of them have jobs already, a few of them have been moved around some, but we still have a couple who insist they can be of better use somewhere else.”

He rolls his eyes, “If you bring up that kid Newt, this whole conversation is over.”

Clarke laughs softly, sighing, “Well, he has been a bit argumentative. He’s been quite insistent that he wants to do something else.” 

“I just don’t know that he’d be a real asset on the ground. It’s hard to imagine that he’d be hard to overpower, especially by Grounders with that knee of his,” he says as if this is a finished conversation. But he is curious, so he glances at her chart, “Who do you want to move around? And to where?”

She points to two names at the bottom of the list, “Mostly I wanted to talk about these two: Thomas and Minho. They’re both lookouts now, but I think they would be more useful as scouts.”

He thinks over her proposal, having noticed his sister hanging out with one of them, both of them coming back wet from the woods the other day, “When you say scouts, do you mean spies? Or when we hear battle drums, we send them up ahead?”

“Either one, really,” she says, thinking each option over briefly, “It depends on the situation. Before we hear something, they can go off...see if they see anything.”

He scowls a little because he’d love any reason to put Minho back in the hatch or, at the very least, rough him up again, “What if we only made Thomas a scout?”

Clarke smiles ever so slightly, shaking her head - she knows how much Minho and Octavia were asking about each other before, how excited they were to see each other when the boys finally got out, “I think Minho would be an asset to us. Two sets of eyes are better than one.”

Bellamy grumbles a little, but he tries to be objective. And objectively he wants that guy away from his sister; maybe sending him out would make that happen. It might give Minho an opportunity to prove himself. If Bellamy knew him better, knew he wasn’t lying, then seeing him with his sister might be easier to stomach.

“Alright fine,” he says, his tone surly, clearly showing dislike for her suggestion that they both go, dislike for the fact that she seemed to just know why he didn’t want to send Minho, dislike for the small smile on her lips, “We send them both to spy for us. See if they can figure out what the Grounders are going to do. More importantly, when.”

Clarke smiles more at him agreeing with her, nodding firmly, “That will give us a leg up on them. Maybe even an advantage for the first time. Between that and what Raven and Jorge are working on…” She smiles, hopeful that they’ll be successful in this war they didn’t mean to start.

She peers down at the map they’ve made, wondering just how far it actually is, “They might be fast, but I wonder how good they are at being quiet.”

“Well I guess we could find out,” he says, “Like a test run, have some of our people out there at different places. They’ll have a path, not one that passes by all of them and we can see who hears what.”

She thinks about that for a moment, narrowing her eyes at the map, wondering where they could set something like that up, “A test run would be a smart move. Is there a safe area that’s big enough to pull that off?”

“Sort of,” he answers, “We could have some of the guys on the farthest edges be shooters, just in case.”

“That’s true. That could work,” Clarke says with a definitive nod, “The guys will be instructed to only shoot grounders, right?” she jokes with him, looking over with a slight smirk.

He smirks back, “Maybe.” But they both know he would never instruct them to waste bullets on a non-threat.

She can’t help but shake her head at him, smiling to herself, “You know she likes him just about as much as he likes her.”

“Let’s not talk about it,” he says, but he doesn’t really dislike Minho. He’s been helpful, seems strong; if something happened to him, someone like Minho could protect her.

“Alright,” she says, biting her lip to contain her smile, “But you can’t avoid it forever.” 

“What do you want me to say about it? She’s my little sister. And he’s some guy she went swimming...and whatever else with,” he says with a scowl.

She laughs, “They have assimilated well with our group. All of them, I think. And not one violent incident.”

“I don’t think he’s going to try and murder her in the middle of the night, Clarke,” he points out with a scoff, “I just…” he pauses, because he hates letting his guard down even a little, he likes being able to be the fearless leader, “don’t want to see her get hurt. And that happens no matter how you slice it. They’re only here until we tell them they don’t have to be anymore and we walk them to Mount Weather.”

Clarke nods, not exactly having thought about it that way, “Maybe. We have no idea what we’re going to find when we go out there.” She then wonders about what will happen to their group if and when these boys leave - they’ve already formed obvious bonds, they’re already stronger with them here and she wonders if there’s any way they can convince them to stay.

“You think they just might decide to stay when their lives are on the line?” he rolls his eyes at her, “They said they have to get there or they die. Maybe we get there and it’s nothing, an empty building, some supplies, things we can use to rebuild. Maybe they start dropping like flies along the way. Or maybe this is just the beginning of their trek for survival. If she gets too invested, if anyone gets too invested, it’s likely to end badly.” He’d seen the same interactions she had, and they worried him.

She frowns deeply at him - of course he wanted to see the worst in everything, “Getting too invested in anything is never worth it for you, huh? We can’t even make friends with the only civilized people we’ve met down here without you seeing the worst in it.”

He’s a little caught off guard by her demanding tone, “I just can’t believe how naïve you are. You think they’re going to stay? If they don’t, they’ll what? Write letters? And send them where? To Drop Ship Camp. And have you never thought of the fact that some people might want to leave with them, which makes us, those who decide to stay, incredibly vulnerable. We’ll have a complete loss in numbers, after having bloated numbers. All we’ll hear is complaints about how much work people suddenly have to do.”

He shakes his head, “I wish I could see good things in this. I wish I could believe they would stay, that we could start a new home together. I wish I could not imagine my sister and Raven leaving us.” While Octavia would be a huge personal loss, Raven would be a huge loss of a different kind, a loss of advantage, “I wish I could not worry about how her absence might affect our chances of survival. But I live in the real world. One of us has to.”

She frowns angrily at him, annoyed at the tone he’s taking with her, “You think Raven would leave?” She chooses to focus on that because, honestly, he’s right about the rest of it. If people wanted to leave, they couldn’t stop them, despite it making them weak and vulnerable as a group.

He’s surprised that that’s the only part that she focuses on, “I want to say no, but maybe.” She would never admit it, but there was something with her and Jorge. She put him off, she was cold to him, she made every excuse to get rid of him when he got too close. But she also made excuses to see him, “If Jorge does. She wanted to leave after everything with Finn. I stopped her.”

“Hmm…” she tuts softly, thinking about it. She’s only ever seen Raven be cold and a little bossy to Jorge, quite the opposite of how she was with Finn. But she supposes she doesn’t really know Raven well enough to make those kinds of judgements about her. 

Clarke sighs and puts her forehead into her hands, “I don’t know, Bellamy. There might not be anyone to worry about if we don’t all come together before we’re attacked. We can’t worry about what will happen afterwards just yet.”

He hated to admit it, but she had a point. Even if she did, he still worried about the future, “Okay, fine. We’ll take care of things one step at a time. And hope it doesn’t all blow up in our faces.”


End file.
